The Cat-alyst
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Willow is the immortal Cheshire Cat, and now Wonderland is trying to invade Sunnydale.


Title : The Cat-alyst  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : R  
Pairing : WR/TM  
Timeline : Season Six  
Crossover: American McGee Alice  
Summary : Willow is the Cheshire Cat.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I  
have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me  
a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine. All characters belong  
to Joss Whedon, and too many others to name.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

The Cheshire Cat stared numbly from the towering  
mushroom, invisible to all. A very familiar fog  
of inky black was rolling rapidly over Wonderland  
Woods, engulfing the land and all it's occupants.  
Swirling down over them vapor of dark, chaotic  
magic.

It was infecting everything. Transforming  
everything it touched from the light hearted  
insanity into the nightmarish hell they'd dealt  
with once before.

Except...

The feline flinched as the fog wave splashed over  
the mushroom where she was hiding. She desperately  
tried to keep observing the fog and ignore the  
pain from the dark magic.

Already it was switching her red fur to gray skin.  
Her slim but full body into an emasculated form  
until you could see the bones under the clinging  
skin. Black tattoos appeared on her body resembling  
tribal markings, along with a single gold hoop  
earring in her right ear. Last her emerald eyes  
changed an eerie glowing gold.

A crackling filled the air, and she crawled forward  
on cat's paws. Blood stained incisors hidden with  
a rare frown. There was a series of purple  
discharges in the fog. Which hadn't happened last  
time.

What in Hatter's name had happened to Alice?

Her mental and physical health effected Wonderland.  
When she saw her family die in a house fire and  
ended up in an asylum it had warped Wonderland into  
a Hell dimension. Worse, it had transformed everyone  
into demons.

It had been most unfun.

Cheshire had been somewhat lucky. An old safeguard  
on Wonderland. Hence the wonderful tattoo's. It  
kept the feline from getting turned demonic,  
outside the cosmetic changes. It would also protect  
Cheshire from the corruption of any black magic.

The creator of Wonderland had installed the  
safeguard in case this ever happened. So like last  
time, she could guide Alice, help her recover her  
health, and heal Wonderland.

Just like it had helped guide June Liddell, Faye  
Liddell, Dana Liddell, and Eliza Liddell. Everytime  
it got worse and worse. Everytime Wonderland  
suffered more and more harm. Becoming more insane,  
more hellish, harder to heal, and she feared a day  
would come it wouldn't recover.

The Liddell's had never been stable, so neither  
had Wonderland. Alice was... She was...

" Cheshire..."

Here?

She carefully teleported into the shadows of a  
mushroom twenty from her old friend. She had  
watched Alice grow up from a small child. Visiting  
her in the real world, checking up on her, even  
breaking into the asylum when she was comatose.

Alice was a dear friend. A very dear friend.  
Cheshire had helped her fight through the hell  
dimension Wonderland had been, and toward the end  
of the long bloody war, gave her life for that same  
friend.

Stepping forward cautiously, she suddenly felt  
every cat sense, every magical warning, and every  
bout of insanity ( with some sanity thrown in ),  
telling her to run far away very fast.

But it was Alice.

She let her invisibility drop and found her  
friends eyes on her. There was a brightness  
like usual, but something was off, not quite  
what it should be.

" Cheshire, my dear friend, I looked everywhere  
for you. " Alice beamed, walking slowly forward,  
the Vorpal blade gleaming in her hand.

" Search nowhere and your cat will be found,  
search everywhere and your cat will forvever  
remain lost. " Cheshire lazily answered, all  
the while scanning Alice, and the surrounding's.

Alarms were blazing in her head. Alice was dressed  
normally in her blue dress and white apron, but the  
apron was stained with blood on the bottom. The  
deep green eyes were more intense than normal with  
a thin black line outlining both eyes.

The hair which had always been a dirty blonde, and  
over the years started to lighten to a blonde shade,  
was raven black.

" Must you always speak in riddles. " Alice  
complained lightly.

" Just when confronted with impertinient brats,  
Royals who are pains in my paws, and abnormal  
normality with a nasty dose of sanity. " She  
brushed off with a yawn.

The surroundings cleared of the fog as the tide  
headed on to other parts of Wonderland. With it,  
revealing a small army of the Queens men. The  
Cards all armed and standing behind Alice at  
attention.

Worse, she could see Jack standing to the left  
and behind Alice's left arm. His grotesque and  
heavily demonic transformation complete, but  
for some reason, he like the Cards seemed to  
be waiting.

On Alice.

" Oh dear, my surprise is ruined, " Alice sighed.  
" and I so wanted to explain everything to you  
first. "

A purple energy crackled in Alice's eyes and  
Cheshire knew if she still had fur it would be  
standing on end right now. As it was her new  
claws unsheathed, the longer, much sharper,  
blood stained bones sank into the dead ground.

Alice grinned down at her. " I offered the Queen  
a treaty. One she unable to refuse. I'm the new  
Queen of Hearts. Isn't it wonderful Cheshire? "

By Dormouse's tail, the Liddell Guardian couldn't  
possibly be considering leaving Wonderland a Hell  
dimension.

" Oh? Did you use a standard Head's off approach?  
Or a more a more tarty one? " Cheshire jested.

" Of course, I need a court Advisor and I couldn't  
think of anyone better for the job than my old  
friend Cheshire. " Alice explained.

It was over.

" Woe unto the guide never may they lead. Always  
to visit but not to live. To befriend and not  
marry. If ever she falls to temptation so to shall  
the lands, and never shall they heal. ' " The  
feline recited from memory.

" Another riddle? " Alice asked.

" My first and last advise as your court Advisor. "  
Cheshire bowed regally.

Taking a step back, she vanished from Wonderland.

Forever.

00000

Cheshire had been in Oxford for two weeks. She was  
still stuck in her more demonic form, but at least  
she could shift into a human persona, and even a  
half human half Cheshire persona.

Though for now she stayed a cat, invisible,  
skulking around. She'd already been all over what  
was left of the Liddell house, and Rutledge  
asylum where Alice had been treated before.

She slunk through the closed library to the  
newspapers. Unfortunately, she had to shift into  
her human form. A cat simply wasn't equipped for  
reading.

Cheshire grabbed two months worth of newspapers,  
moving to a nearby table. She began to scan them.  
Boring news after news in each one. At least  
until the last newspaper.

Where she found her answer. Why Alice Liddell had  
permantely snapped, and taken Wonderland with it.

She slowly refolded the paper. Her life as Cheshire  
was over, and there was nothing of Wonderland to  
save. It was time to move on, with a new life, and  
new identity.

Her emerald eyes drifted to the newspaper, landing  
on the article about some park dedication. A small  
picture showed the Governor cutting a ribbon in  
front of a large willow tree.

A willow...

Hmmmm.

Willow.

' To bend but never break. ' She smiled bitterly.  
' How appropriate. '

" From now on I shall be Willow. " She whispered  
firmly. Her last name would depend of course.

She would need to deage herself and get adopted  
by a family. Alice had an Aunt in Wells. Florence  
Liddell. Florence was an oddball even by a  
Liddell's standards.

In point of fact, the oldest of the three Liddell  
siblings had been estranged from the family since  
she was eighteen. Florence was highly magical, a  
white witch of high power.

Better yet, she was sterile, and desperately wanted  
children. A perfect canidate for Cheshire. She  
would be a mother to the feline, a teacher of Earth  
magic, and a way to keep an eye on the Liddell's  
after Alice's break.

Perfect indeed.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

Willow Rosenberg, formerly Liddell, slowly entered  
Rack's inner sanctum. It had taken years of careful  
planning, manuevering, and manipulating events to  
get an invite.

But she was here. All thanks to the deratting of  
her good friend Amy Madison.

Oh, but she'd had to wait. Wait until an  
oppurtunity appeared when Amy was otherwise  
occupied and wouldn't be anywhere near Rack's  
place.

" Back for another taste, Strawberry? "

She strolled around the circular couch to where  
Rack was sprawled lazily laying out rune stones.

" No, I'm afraid you left a bad aftertaste. " She  
joked. " I'm here about one of your customers.  
Amy. "

He chuckled under his breath never stopping what  
he was doing. " Let me guess, if I don't stop  
seeing her you'll sic the big bad slayer on me. "

Willow stopped right in front of the unconcerned  
Warlock. The dealer had been servicing the Madison  
witches going back three generations starting with  
Amy's grandmother. He alone was responsible for  
their plung into black magic, and magical abuse.

" Actually, I figured I'd just kill you, and be  
done with it. " She shrugged.

The dealer casually stood up, his chuckle growing  
dark as he faced her fully. " I believe you should  
leave before I take your magic for myself. "

" No. " She slammed her right hand into his chest,  
and ripped his magic from him. Or rather tried to.

A shimmer ran over Rack, leaving behind a Card from  
Wonderland. It was low in rank. A Two, and worse  
in her opion, from the Diamond suit. Meaning it was  
a harder demon to kill.

" Son of a Hatter. " She cursed. Moving rapidly  
she shoved the Card into the wall. " What in  
Rabbit's name is a Wonderlander doing here?! "

" You know what I am? " The Card growled.

" Reveal! " She whispered the spell.

A spirit appeared. Jack appeared, prowling  
forward.

" The Queen wants the two remaining Liddell lines  
found. When found contact me for further orders.  
Do nothing until then! Is that understood?! "

The Deuce wrenched from her spell.

Willow screamed in red hot pain. She grabbed her  
stomach as the Card slashed her several times with  
a Wonderland dagger. Blood gushed from her fingers  
and she shifted into her Cheshire cat form, hissing  
at the guard.

" Sir Cheshire! " The Card dropped the dagger and  
sheath in shock. " We must return immediately. The  
Queen has ordered you brought to her. She has been  
most impatient for your return, Sir! "

She forced herself back to her human form. " Has  
she? "

" Oh yes, Sir Cheshire. She had you Knighted when  
you left, and you're the Royal Advisor. She  
also... "

She slit his throat with the dropped dagger. The  
blood heart shaped red gem on the hilt lit up  
sucking out, absorbing every drop of the Cards  
blood and magic. Finally it finished and his body  
poofed to ash.

Willow clipped the sheath on her belt and slid  
the dagger home. A single thought activated her  
invisibilty magic over it.

A sharp pain in her stomach brought her attention  
back to her wound. She was losing a lot of blood.  
Worse it was made by a Wonderland made magical  
weapon. It would scar and it would be hard to heal.

A double whammy.

She quickly ripped several long strips from her brown  
slacks and made a compress bandage. Trying to put  
it on without help was almost as painful as getting  
the wound itself.

Once on, she turned to Rack's living space. No  
matter how badly she was hurt, she had to search  
it to make sure there was no other items from  
Wonderland laying around.

She began flipping over each and every couch cusion.  
Tearing into them with the dagger. Then using the  
dagger to cut into the couchs themselves.

Slashing into the last of the circular couch, at  
the very bottom was an amulet. The Cheshire eye.  
Rage bubbled up at the sight of it.

It was her creation. Her amulet. Her masterpiece.

Someone had stolen it from her over a thousand  
years ago. She had been searching for it and the  
thief since. So what was the Card doing with her  
property?

A hiss of anger escaped.

' He died too fast. '

She started to feel light headed.

Sighing, she grabbed the amulet, and put it on.  
It was literally a Cheshire eye. A tiny emerald  
cat eye, glowing with power. It was about the size  
of a quarter.

The eye was outline with red the color of her hair.  
It also had an eye lid which couldn't be seen except  
when it would close.

The chain was thin and platium in color. The  
difference was it was far stronger than any metal.  
Being Wonderland made it would never break.  
Shimmering with red in the right light.

She scanned over the rest of the room. The amulet  
let her see there was nothing else from Wonderland  
here.

' Thank Goddess. '

She stumbled to the shadows, teleporting to the ER.  
Hoping she would get there in time.

11111

Willow struggled into the scrub top the nurse gave  
her. Six long slashes, each requiring twenty to  
twenty six stitches, and heavily bandaged made it  
an almost impossible task.

At last she got it on, and it fell around her  
waist with an exhausted exhale. Sweat poured from  
her forehead from the fight.

She carefully guarded her stomach and stood up  
from the stretcher. Despite the shot of pain  
killers, she found herself fliching.

The witch paused to pick up the plastic bag of  
bloody rags, and bag of medicine filled by the  
hospital. The one thing going right for her.

Well, the second thing. The first being her finding  
her amulet.

Stepping into the shadows, she walked into the front  
yard of the Summer's house. A cold breeze hit the  
thin scrubs she was wearing.

She shivered violently.

Alice was up to something. Not just were Cheshire  
was concerned, but also with the Liddell family on  
Earth.

The question was what.

Why would Alice keep Willow as Royal Advisor? Why  
not appoint someone else? Surely Hatter or Dormouse  
would make good replacements. Why Knight her? What  
else had the Card been about to announce?

Still, Cheshire couldn't take the risk. The Card  
had to die. Wonderland magic was dangerous, far  
more than Earth magic. More importantly, just  
saying Cheshire's name could attract the Queen's  
attention.

No, he'd had to die. Information be damned.

There was also the Liddell's. Why the concern? Did  
Alice suspect what Willow was planning? If so, why  
the lack of action?

Alice was far too impatient to sit on information,  
or wait, or even use a long term plan. It was just  
one reason why she wanted Willow for her Advisor.

She went up the porch stairs, groaning at the  
strain, and entered the house.

" Where were you? " Dawn demanded. " What happened?  
Are you hurt? "

" I had a run in with a knife. Other than a few  
stitches I'm fine. " She explained.

" A knife?! Were you robbed? " Dawn tugged Willow's  
shirt up and paled at the large amounts of bloody  
bandages.

" No, a drug dealer didn't want to take no as an  
answer. " She yawned tiredly. " I'm going to bed.  
Goodnight, Dawnie. "

Her mind ached from worry over what she'd found  
out, trying to figure out what Alice was going do  
next.

No, she desperately needed some sleep.

11111

Willow hobbled into the kitchen, mumbling under  
her breath, each step sending shock waves through  
her stomach.

" You okay, Will? " Buffy interrupting her  
creative cursing.

She grimanced at the gentle question. It was the  
first time she'd heard any concern from Buffy  
since her resurrection.

" Oh I'm fine, great even, just a little sore. "

" Really, cause you're walking like a Ninety  
year old drunken cripple. " Buffy wrapped an  
arm around her and helped her into a kitchen  
chair. " Feel up to breakfast? "

" You offering? "

" Eggs and toast, okay? "

Willow nodded, then dropped her head onto the  
table.

Despite her injuries she would have to hit the  
streets after breakfast. She needed to find out  
if there any more Cards in Sunnydale, or if there  
were any major Wonderlander's around.

Her mind wondered back to Glory.

When the rip in the dimensions had opened, she had  
seen something. For a few seconds she'd seen a  
familar shadow taking shape in the discharge. It  
had been the driving force behind her bringing  
Buffy back.

Behind the night terror's over the summer. The one's  
Tara had been unable to sooth. The one's which had  
her waking in terror's so horrific she was unable  
to make a sound.

Cold sweat broke out on her skin, making her button  
up emerald shirt stick to her back. She took a  
steadying breath, pushing the shadow from her  
memory. There was nothing she could do about it.

It either sensed the Hellmouth or it didn't. If  
it did, then Sunnydale, and the Scoobies were lost.  
If it didn't, then Willow had simply earned a few  
new nightmares.

The Deuce was too low ranking to know to report  
about the Hellmouth. He wouldn't have the  
intelligence to realize what Alice or one of the  
major Wonderlander's could do with it.

' Thank the Goddess. '

There was also Amy to think about. The last of  
one of the two lines of the Liddell's. She was  
addicted to magic. Heavy in the black magic, and  
insane.

Not the good kind either.

Oh yes, Willow had left Amy a rat for a very definte  
reason.

She had no idea how to handle the ' Mad ' ison  
line. Despite her best efforts, a criminally mad  
monk had married into the Liddell line. Corrupting  
it beyond repair. In the next generation a gypsy  
with a taste for blood had married the only  
daughter of the monk.

Madder and madder. Easily addicted. A taste for  
vengeance. With a craving for blood.

The name Madison was well deserved.

Then Amy came along. Her friend. A sweet girl.  
Awkward, an outcast, with a respect for magic.  
She'd hoped she would overcome the family lineage.

Before Rack.

' Damn you Alice. ' She cursed.

Leaving one line of Liddell's left.

" Here you go, Chez Buffy. "

She sat up and smiled weakly at her friend.  
" Thanks. "

" So you going to tell me what happened last  
night? "

" Didn't Dawnie...? "

" I mean what really happened. " Buffy ordered.

She frowned at her food. It never occured to her  
Buffy might notice. The slayer had been so out of  
things, which was understanable, that she hadn't  
seen the sun from the rain. Something she'd been  
counting on.

" Amy's been seeing a magic dealer, and a couple of  
days ago she took me to him. " She saw the look her  
friend was getting and waved her hands. " I wasn't  
interested, but I was worried about her, so I went  
with her, and can I just say ewww! "

" And last night? "

" I went back without her. I wanted to talk to him  
about not seeing her anymore. "

" Let me guess, he said no. "

" With a big pointed dagger. Times six. " Willow  
nodded sheepishly. " Of course that was 'bout  
the time I also found out he was actually a demon  
in a glamour and killed him. "

" You are so grounded. "

" What?! " She squawked.

" You should have let me handle it. " Buffy  
lectured. " Or asked me to tag along. "

" I don't need a baby sitter. "

" You could have been killed. " Buffy protested.

" But I wasn't. " Willow argued.

" No, instead you ended up in the ER. Again! "

" That's beside the point. "

" Is not! "

" Is to, and as my best friend, you have no  
grounding rights! " Willow stuck her tongue out.

" We'll see what Tara has to say. " Buffy narrowed  
her eyes.

" Ex-girlfriends have no say either. " She  
waved her fork.

" We'll see. "

" See what? " Dawn asked, walking into the kitchen.

" If Willow is grounded. " Buffy grumbled heading  
for the phone in the living room.

" What? " Dawn blinked in confusion. " Did I miss  
something? "

" Never you mind. " Willow dismissed, turning her  
attention to her breakfast.

" Wait, what'd I miss? " Dawn demanded.

" Nothing! " Came the duel answers.

" No, seriously. What!? " Dawn demanded.  
" Guys? "

22222  
Chapter Two  
22222

She did not need this now. Seriously. She hadn't  
thought Buffy was really going to sic Tara on her.  
They were broken up. Trust issues. A memory spell  
she'd used on the other witch, etc.

Yet before she could get past the front porch  
she'd found herself in the porch swing next to  
the blonde wiccan. Getting chewed out. Again.

" Why didn't you take Buffy with you? "

Why did she have to be so damn cute?

" A slayer against a warlock was just asking for  
bad mojo. " She chuckled at her own joke, but it  
faded when Tara gave her that look. The one of  
quiet disappointment, telling her it wasn't the  
time for jokes. " You know what I mean. "

" He was a demon. "

" I didn't knowing that, I didn't even know there  
was such a thing as magic dealers until Amy  
dragged me to him. "

" You... You didn't use him, did you? " Tara  
asked.

" No. "

She leaned her head back to watch the clouds pass  
by. Magic was so different on Earth. Here it was  
restricted due to addiction, black and white,  
human and demon.

Wonderland, when it was a haven dimension, had no  
such restrictions. Magic simply was. There was no  
addiction. No white and black. No human and demon.  
They used magic for everything and nothing. It was  
in the very air they breathed.

Cheshire was magic. Then she came to Earth. She  
played by their rules, and it was... limiting.  
Until Tara came into her life.

Tara was a breath of life. She was magic, and  
Wonderland, and freedom, and love, and passion.  
She was everything and nothing. The air and blood  
of Cheshire.

For a while, she was able to keep her head around  
the blonde, but Tara was like a dose of catnip.  
The longer she was around the wiccan the higher  
she got, the more she forgot, the freeier she felt.

And one day she forgot it wasn't Wonderland.  
Letting lose with her magic. Using the old magics.  
They gradually started fighting over it, and she  
couldn't explain the truth about the them to Tara.

Then Halloween night happened. A night of powerful  
energies. She went into heat of all things, and  
her passions for Tara hit an all time high. Tara  
had defintely not complained but when it was over,  
she'd demanded answers and Willow had blocked the  
memory.

It wasn't worth the risk of an apocalypse.

Beside's finding a demonic cat in your bed would  
freak anyone out, and Tara had been no differnt.  
The poor blonde, once she'd recovered had looked  
caught caught between yelling for Buffy and getting  
all with the butch.

Willow wasn't sure her heart would survive being  
rejected by Tara over her origins, or for being a  
freak of nature. She wasn't a species, she was a  
singular. An only. A one of a kind. Uno. Ein. Ich.

A very lonely exsistence until Tara came into her  
life. Becoming her light. Her beacon. The nip in  
her cat. The paw in her print.

" Will? "

" I know you don't belive it, but I'm no addict. "

" I don't know what to believe anymore. " Tara  
admitted.

" Meow..."

Emerald eyes glanced absently around the  
neiborhood for the source of the noise. Pausing  
on a single cat sitting under on the sidewalk in  
front of Buffy's front yard.

It was black with white chest and paws. A single  
blue ribbon was tied around it's neck. Hanging  
from it was a small gold bell the size of a dime.  
The cat met her eyes intently, and she noticed a  
slight cracking of purple snake across them,  
disappearing quickly.

' Dinah. '

" I wonder who that cat belongs to. " Tara mused.

" Probably a neibhor. "

Dinah let a single incisor show then slowly  
strutted away. Gold eyes watching them until the  
small cat had gone too far.

" Strange cat. "

" Yeah, strange. " She laughed nerously.

' No, just very dangerous. ' She thought. ' But  
for her to be hanging around... Goddess don't  
let Alice know. '

" Listen, I've really enjoyed talking to you,  
and I want to do it again soon, but I have a ton  
of errands to run, and I should really get going. "  
She stood up slowly with Tara's help.

" Maybe I should go with you. You can barely stand  
with your stomach like that. "

" NO! I-I mean, no. I'm fine, finey mcfine in fact. "  
Willow backed up. " S-so I'll see you around, then,  
right? Right. Bye. "

She took off before Tara could respond. She had to  
get to Dinah and find out what in Rabbit's name it  
was up to. The stupid cat was Alice's personal pet,  
not to mention a firestarter, and pyromanic.

Why would Alice have Dinah here anyway? Surely  
there was some reason or plan? Though this was  
Wonderland she was thinking of. Sanity was never  
an issue.

Her amulet let her see the trail of left over magic,  
and she jogged after it despite the pain. The further  
she went the faster she went.

' No... She wouldn't... '

Smoke bellowed in the distance. It confirmed her  
fears, and answered several questions she'd been  
thinking of. Hitting the nearest shadow, she  
teleported to a house several doors down from Amy's.

Dinah was sitted right next to where she appeared.  
The cat watching the Madison house burning down  
with a loud rumbling purr. The whole building was  
entirely consumed. Twirling in blazing flames.

Willow felt bile stir in her stomach as a female  
scream pierced the air. A figure pounded on Amy's  
bedroom window, smashing the glass, and then the  
scream died when a backfire exploded out the  
window.

' One Liddell line is extinct. ' She tried to  
rationalize.

Dinah trotted off.

' She... ' Willow felt her stomach tumble.  
' She will... '

Not bothering with shadows, she teleported to her  
adopted parents backyard.

It was too late. The house was on fire, but it  
hadn't spread yet. Maybe...

She sprinted for the back door, hitting it at a  
dead run, thanking every deity she knew it was  
unlocked.

" MOM! DAD! " She bellowed. " WHERE ARE  
YOU!? "

She sprinted upstairs feeling her stitches tearing.  
The hall was swirling with flames. The walls were  
almost gone, and from the top stair she could see  
her bedroom filled with fire.

Burning wood rained down around her. The floor  
cracking and breaking open gaps. A long support  
timber came crashing down through the stairs.

Willow pressed forward to the back of the hallway.  
If the fire was set at the front there was a  
chance, a small chance it hadn't hit her parent's  
bedroom yet.

" MOM, WHERE ARE YOU?! DAD! ARE YOU HERE?! "

" WILLOW?! " Her dad called back. " GET OUT OF  
HERE! "

She hurried to the steaming door. " I'm going to  
open the door! "

" NO! DON'T! " Her dad ordered. " Please!  
Just go! "

" Dad!? " She almost whispered.

Her magic flared and with a flick of her hand the  
door was opened. Fire shot up over it, destroying  
it in seconds.

It was then she realized how bad the situation was.  
The fire was magical. Having engulfed the walls and  
spreading out three feet into the room so her  
parents were in the very middle unable to move  
from the spot.

" I love you, dear, but it's time you go. " Her  
mom cried.

" No, I can save you. " Willow denied. " I... I  
lied. I'm not human. I'm... "

" ...the Cheshire cat. " Her dad finished.

" We know, dear, we've always known. " Her mom  
smiled. " Just as all you're adopted parent's  
knew. "

Several tears escaped Willow's iron will.

" The Liddell family were honored to be chosen  
by you, and we all loved you. You were our  
child. Our blood in everyway that truly mattered. "  
Her mom explained.

" I'll get you out. " She choked out.

She teleported for her parents, and was bounced  
violently into the flaming wall. The feline twisted  
so her hands caught the wall, pushing and falling  
to the floor in a roll.

" WILLOW! " Ira yelled.

A gasped tore from her throat. Blood flowed from  
her stomach. Her hands and arms burned.

' Great, but why was I blocked? '

She clambered weakly to her feet. Blood and burns  
ruining another outfit in two days. ' This is  
getting to be an expensive habit. '

She activated her amulet and scanned the house.

' Dinah has upgraded her act. Good for her. Bad for  
me. '

" What happened? " Her dad demanded.

" The arsonist used magic to stop me from  
teleporting. " She grumbled.

" Then it's time you go. " Sheila said.

" No. I can save you. "

Willow ignored her stubborn parents and kept  
puzzling out the fire. It was magical and shielded.  
So no jumping. But as a Wonderlander, maybe...

The flames jumped another foot into the room, right  
to her parents feet. There was no more time. One  
more jump and they would be overtaken.

" I'm coming in. " Willow announced. " When I get  
to you, I'm going to cover you in my magic. It  
should give you enough protection to survive the  
fire. You might be injured but you'll survive. "

" NO! " Her dad shouted. " ENOUGH! Willow, Go! "

" Dad... "

Her parents exchanged a silent look.

" We love you, Cheshire Cat, or Willow Liddell. "  
Her mom smiled bravely.

" Always know how proud we are of you. " Her  
father said.

Before her horrifed eyes they clasped hands and  
stepped into the fire. Leaving her to watch their  
last moments on earth. Her only companion a small cat  
appearing from a flaming hallway falling down around  
them.

22222

' She's solidified her hold on Wonderland. '  
Willow hazily sat on the bed in Tara's empty dorm.  
' Alice knew I could transfer guardianship of  
Wonderland to another Liddell so she killed them  
off, but why wait so long? '

' Alice can't know where I am, or at least  
didn't, but Dinah is a major problem. ' She  
absently tugged at the bandages covering her  
arms and hands. ' No way I could touch Alice's  
personal pet. It would bring her and her entire  
army down on Sunnydale. So by now Alice know's  
where I am, and my identity. '

' Letting the murdering pyscho go will still  
bring Alice down on Sunnydale, but at least  
she won't bring her army with her. ' She wryly  
thought. ' I hope. '

There was little doubt about the kind of damage  
her army could do to the small town. Slayer or  
no. Worse if any of the major players get  
involved.

' How do I keep Alice from finding out about  
the Hellmouth? What if Dinah discovered it  
already? '

Hell, how did she handle Alice when she showed  
up? Willow hadn't seen the other woman since  
1867. Cheshire had been raised by several sets  
of Liddell parents. Each very different in type.  
Ranging from witches to scientists.

On the other spectrum, Alice was living in a  
Hell dimension. No, not living, ruling part of  
it. Fighting wars, killing, maiming.

The Alice she'd known and loved was dead. She  
had no idea how to deal with Alice, Queen of  
Hearts.

" Oh goddess, Willow! "

Willow blinked as Tara gently traced her soot  
stained face. The smooth hand trailed down over  
her scrubs to the bandages on her left arm.

" They're dead. " She whispered numbly to Tara.  
" I couldn't save them. What good is magic if  
it can't save the people I love? "

" Who's dead? " Tara gently prodded, kneeling in  
front of her.

" My parent's and the Madison's. "

She fell forward onto Tara's shoulder. Despite  
their seperation, their fighting, the blonde  
wrapped her arms around her.

" I'm so sorry, baby. "

Willow breathed in the gentle vanilla scent  
of her ex. It calmed her slightly. Eased some  
of the tension, the panic trying to set in.

She was the Cheshire Cat. The Advisor of  
hundreds of Liddells. The planner of thousands  
of plans. The mighty spy cat. The unshakeable  
emotional stone wall.

And she was falling apart.

" I don't know what to do. "

" You know I'll do anything I can to help you. "  
Tara reassured her.

She pulled away, taking a swipe at the few tears  
escaping her. " I, uh, I'd have to temporarly  
remove the memory spell I put on you. "

" Meaning you're going to redo it? " Tara's face  
closed off. The wiccan standing up abruptly.

Willow didn't bother answering. Tara knew it.  
There was no way her ex would agree to such  
terms. Not under any circumstances.

" Alright. "

Willow's head snapped around in shock.

" I'll do it. " Tara took a seat in her desk  
chair.

" But... What? " Willow couldn't believe it.

" You're obviously in trouble, and if this is  
the only way I can help you, then so be it. "  
Tara firmly stated.

The feline reached for the magic containing  
Tara's memory of Halloween night and collapsed  
it. Letting the blonde relive it.

Tara reacted immediately. Leaping to the corner  
wardrobe, she wrenched a sword out and swung it  
at Willow. The metal whistling at the high arch  
of the blade.

Never the less, Willow remained numbly seated at  
the end of the bed. Her hands limply hanging over  
her knees, head bowed in anguish.

The sword lightly came to rest on the back of her  
neck. Not piercing the skin.

" You're a demon. " Tara pressed on the sword.  
" When did you get turned? What kind are you? "

" It's complicated. " Willow sighed.

" Uncomplicate it. " Tara demanded.

" I was permantely changed in 1867, but I was  
changed temporarily on and off over several  
millienium before that. As for the kind, well  
there is no kind. My birth name is the Cheshire  
Cat. "

THUMP.

The sword hit the carpet as Tara sat on the bed  
beside her. Blue eyes blinked at her in confusion.

" I think you better complicate it again. "  
Tara calmly stated.

" Tara, my home dimension is Wonderland. "

" As in... "

" Yeah, Alice in Wonderland, and Through The  
Looking Glass. "

" Then how are you a demon? " Tara frowned.

" Alice is linked to Wonderland. Her mental  
and physical health directly effects my dimension.  
My friend went insane in 1865, but I managed to  
heal her and revert Wonderland back from a Hell  
dimension. "

She growled as a single tear fell against her  
will.

" Then in 1867, Wonderland was again changed  
into a Hell dimension. Alice showed up halfway  
through the process, a number of the Queen of  
Heart's men with her. She had overthrown the  
Queen, and offered me the position of Royal  
Advisor but I refused. The got out of dodge. "

" 'Course I investigated Alice's descent into  
madness. Why she took over Wonderland? "

" What did you find? "

" After she left Rutledge asylum, she married  
and gave birth to a set of twin daughters. Her  
husband became suspicious she was a witch, and  
their daughters had inherited her abilities. "

" Oh no. "

" Yeah. " Willow breathed. " Alice walked in on  
him killing their children. She... She tried to  
stop him, in the process killing him, but it was  
too late to save the children. "

" Goddess. "

" She lost it. Really and madly lost it. I don't  
think there was any sanity left in her. " Willow  
mused. " She just came straight to Wonderland,  
clothes stained with her childrens blood, and  
carrying the knife she used to kill her husband. "

" Will..."

" Maybe if I'd gotten to her before the Queen  
of Hearts I could of still healed her, but  
that thrice damned, man hating psycho bitch got  
to her first! " Willow growled. " She got there,  
and Alice already on the edge, ripped her apart! "

" Willow, there was nothing you could do. "

Willow turned pleadingly to Tara. " How do you  
know? You weren't there? You don't know Alice,  
or, or..."

" Sweetie, listen to me. From the books, from  
what you said, she would never want to be the  
Queen of Hearts. Muchless want Wonderland  
be a Hell dimension. Not the Alice you knew. "

Not if there was any sanity left to save.

" I watched each and every Liddell grow up  
from a baby. I was friends with the ones who  
visited Wonderland. But Alice was special. She  
was my closest friend. I kept a close eye on her  
when I could. "

" I'm sorry. "

" Goddess help me. " Willow groaned. " Two  
hundred years I've been hiding. Juggling  
dozens of plans and counter plans. Secretly  
hoarding intel to try and find a way to heal  
Wonderland. But in a twenty four period it's  
all been destroyed, with less than a day  
left before Alice finds out where I am. "

" How bad are we talking about? " Tara asked.

" If we're really, really lucky and she doesn't  
bring her army of Cards, or the major players.  
We're talking Glory. If we're a little lucky,  
she'll bring the Cards, but no major players.  
Then we're talking Glory occupianied with a  
bunch of Adam strength minion's. "

" A-and if she brings the m-major players? "  
Tara trembled.

" Run. " Willow whispered.

" You have to tell the others. We have to  
start researching. Maybe we can find someway  
to stop her. "

There wasn't a way, except for one.

" I'll handle it. " She argued.

" Will if she's as powerful as you say... "

" Don't forget I'm a demon. Plus, Alice wants  
me alive. I can't say the same for any of you. "  
She carefully stood up to leave, and faced her  
ex to reapply the memory spell.

" Can you explain one thing? " Tara stopped her.  
" Halloween night. You shifted into a half cat  
demon and well... "

" Ravished you? " Willow blushed.

" More than that. You bit me on my breast and  
injected magic. "

" Ah yeah. " Willow felt the blush spread down  
her neck into her top. Never in her life had  
she lost control like she did were Tara was  
around. " See I went into heat Halloween,  
and I'd been flittering with the idea of  
asking you to be my mate. Then I got so  
caught up in you I lost control and I marked  
you as my mate. "

" Does this mean we're married? "

" Not until you you mark me. " Willow shrugged.  
" Since you haven't my mark will simply fade in  
another month and be taken as rejection. No harm  
done. "

" How would I be able to mark you? I'm human. "  
Tara frowned.

" But you're a witch, so it's just a matter of  
biting my left breast with magic gathered in  
your mouth. Poof, instant mark. " Willow lifted  
her hand to Tara's forehead and redid the memory  
spell. " I'm sorry. "

But she had managed calm down enough to get the  
basis of a few plans started. So it was time to  
go.

" Will, you have to tell the others. " Tara's  
firm voice stopped her in terror. " If you don't,  
I will. "

" Wh-? " She stopped as the blonde pulled a very  
old, very powerful protection charm from under  
her shirt.

" You sneak! You tricked me! " She crowed in  
the oddest combination of outrage and delight.

" Sneaky like a spy cat? " Tara asked a little  
too innocently.

Willow gaped at the blonde wiccan in disbelief.  
Her heart racing as her ex used a single finger  
to close her dropped jaw.

" Cat got your tongue, sweetie? " Tara whispered.

" You...? "

" Yes? "

She couldn't believe it. Tara had gotten her.  
She'd actually gotten one over on her.

" I believe a great mind once told me never to  
go to a cat, make the cat come to you. " Tara  
answered her unasked question.

" You were listening? " She shyly toed the carpet.

" I always listen, even when you don't say  
anything."

" You don't play fair. " Willow whined, slumping  
in defeat. " How's a cat supposed to win against  
a fully trained, Master kitty hunter, huh?  
Especially the super secret one's with catnip in  
their veins. I shoulda guessed what you were when  
I saw you with Miss Kitty Fantastico, but with  
the catnip in you I can't seem to keep my head  
straight. "

Tara's lips were twitching suspiciously, but she  
ignored her ex.

" I want to see your degree, and the names of  
everyone who trained you. There is going to be  
hell to pay. I won't have people hunting cats on  
my watch. " Willow continued, following a silently  
shaking Tara out of the dorm. " And you missy, you  
should be ashamed of youself hunting cats like... "

22222

Willow huffed as Tara pushed her into a chair  
at the research table in the Magic Box. The others  
were already there unfortunately. News of the  
two fires having spread through the small town.

" Thank god, you're okay. When I heard about  
your parents, I thought... " Xander choked.

" I'm fine, Xander. A little extra crispy,  
but nothing serious. " She smiled.

" Not funny. " Buffy scolded, hugging her  
tightly.

" Easy with the goods. They had to redo the  
stitches, and I'm sore to all heck. "

" Right, and we're back to the grounding  
issue. " Buffy joked.

" I second the motion. " Xander raised his  
hand.

" Careful, Xanman. " Willow waggled her scorched  
eyebrows. " I have over fifteen years worth of  
blackmail material stored away, with pictures and  
handwritten evidence. "

" You wouldn't! " He paled.

" Aquaman underoos. " She said. " Pictures  
included, Mr. Motion. "

" You would! " He yelped like a little girl. " I  
vote no grounding! "

" Wait, you have blackmail, and you never shared? "  
Buffy pouted.

" Hey! Why do you get to blackmail my fiance and  
I don't? " Anya demanded.

" If I shared it wouldn't do much good as  
blackmail. " She pointed out.

" Good point. " Buffy nodded.

" Anya, you have to get material from him to  
blackmail him with. You're a very smart, twelve  
hundred year old ex-demon. I'm sure you can come  
up with something. " Willow went on.

" Don't give her idea's. " Xander protested.

" You're right, of course. " Anya agreed. " I'm  
sure he's bound to make a fool of himself soon. "

A sharp whistle from the mighty cat hunter  
destroyed Willow's attempt at distraction. Not  
her best work, but a hit to her pride notherless.

" All of you sit down, and be silent! We have a  
possible apocalypse hitting Sunnydale in less  
than twenty four hours. " Tara voice cut sharply.

" What? " Dawn weakly laughed. " You're joking,  
right? She's joking. "

" I wish I was, Dawnie, but I'm not. The good  
news is, we don't know if it's an apocalypse yet  
or not. "

" What do we know? " Buffy demanded.

Willow felt Tara's eyes land on her. Waiting.

" Will, if what you told me is true, then you  
have to tell them. Sunnydale won't survive  
otherwise. "

" Tell us what? " Xander asked.

Willow stood up and slowly paced away from the  
table, turned so she wouldn't have to look at  
the disgust when they learned the truth. When  
they abandoned her to her lonely fate once more.

" My name isn't Willow Rosenberg. I was born the  
Cheshire Cat. "

" No offence, Will but you're not a cat, and  
you're not a guy. " Xander pointed out.

" I have a limited shapeshifting ability. I can  
take three forms. Cat, human, and hybrid. " She  
leaned against the counter, hands flat.

" But the guy thing? " Xander questioned.

" I was never a guy, Xander. Everyone just thought  
I was cause my voice in cat form is all masculine.  
It has to do with the voicebox in felines. " Willow  
laughed loudly in memory.

" What's the joke? " Buffy asked.

She risked turning to her friends. They seemed  
okay so far. Just really curious, and hurt by her  
secrets.

" I hated my voice when I was a young kitten.  
Everyone kept thinking I was a guy, like Xander  
High School. " She couldn't help but tease. " But  
when I was a teenager, I visited the Queen of  
Heart's castle with Hatter... "

" Wait, hold up, Hatter? You mean, the honest to  
goodness, Mad Hatter? " Xander demanded

" Yeah. Anyway, I was in human form. While Hatter  
was distracting the Queen... "

" I.E. trying to keep his head. " Buffy snorted.

" I decided to explore the castle... "

" Breaking, entering, and sneaking around. "  
Anya supplied.

" Shows what you know. " Willow sniffed. " Why  
would I break in when I can simply teleport? "

" Oh, I didn't know you could teleport. " Anya  
blinked.

" Yep. Teleport, shapeshift, invisibility, and  
magic. "

" Cool. " Dawn wiggled. " So you were saying. "

" I was examining various magical artifacts I'd  
located... "

" Stole. " Xander smirked.

" Hmph. Anyway, Jack of Hearts found me. Let me  
tell you, if ever there was a cad, a cad he was.  
Took one look at me and he was on bended knee. All  
flowery words, false flattery, and trying to  
bribe me with expensive gifts. In love with my  
looks, no care for me, the person. " Her cheeks  
puffed out with narrowed eyes just remembering  
the right bloody rogue.

" 'Course I put my foot in his squishy bits, but  
the fool took it as me playing hard to get. Chased  
me all over the castle. Cornering me every chance  
he could. He was desperate to force me into his  
bed. He actually called the guards in at the end. "

" Wait, if you can teleport, why didn't you just  
pop out of there? " Dawn asked.

" Where would the fun be in that? " Willow gasped.  
" I lead Jack on a merry chase. I had him hanging  
by his ankles over the side of the castle at one  
point. Tripped him into an empty suit of armor  
which start a domino effect. Two hundred fifty  
nine suits in all. "

Xander snickered.

" Why, I pants the man in front of the Queen of  
Hearts herself. Invisible though. Even I'm not  
insane enough to try it while visible. " She  
proclaimed. " Had her screaming her head off. "

" But the pierre de resistance was my disappering  
from the castle. "

" I don't get it. " Buffy frowned.

" Simple. Jack was a womanizer. He was like  
Parker. Bed 'em and leave 'em. I got away from  
him, so he became obsessed with the one who got  
away. " She explained. " I would show up in the  
castle randomly, making sure only Jack would  
see me, and lead him on a short chase. Sometimes  
I would appear in the nearby woods where he could  
see me, or start a rumor about me being spotted  
somewhere else. Jack would always come running. "

Anya burst into hysterical giggles. The vengeance  
demon getting it.

" Oh, oh. " Buffy's eyes widened with a satisfied  
grin, obviously imaging Parker in Jack's shoes.

" After my experience with ol' Jack I never  
complained about my voice again. Let me tell you  
being mistaken for a guy is a blessing at times.  
Plus, I had quite the time dropping riddles on  
Jackie boy. " Her eye's gleamed. " But the joke  
was, everyone, but Jack and the Queen knew the  
truth, and they never told them. "

" Brillant. " Anya praised.

" That's great and all, but what does it have  
to do with the apocalypse? " Buffy wiped some  
tears of laughter away.

' Another distraction lost. '

" Nothing. I'm just... "

" ...stalling. " Xander piped up.

" I'm from a dimension named Wonderland. Before  
1867, it was a Haven for Earth mortal's in need  
of healing, but now it is one of the lowest  
level Hell dimension's. The character's you've  
read about have all been transformed into  
pureblood demons which make the mayor seem like  
a teddy bear. I'm talking the ancient beginning of  
the world demons Giles used to always lecture us  
about. "

" When you say every character...? " Buffy hedged.

" Including me. " She admitted freely. " At least  
mostly. The God who created Wonderland gave me a  
set of magical protections so I couldn't be  
corrupted. So my mind a-and magic remained pure,  
but my body... "

She hesitated, but she needed them to understand.  
If she had to tell them the truth, then they had  
to be ready to retreat to LA at a moments notice.  
Even if it meant Buffy felt it was her duty to  
slay her. Even if it meant giving her friends more  
nightmares.

Willow shrank into her cat form.

" Great googly moogly, it's a mutant gremlin! "  
Xander chair flipped over, the boy scrambling  
backwards rapidly for a weapon.

Dawn was on the table, darting across it, and up  
the stairs to the loft clutching a large glass  
bottle in seconds. The tall teen found the  
darkest corner and scrambed up the bookcase,  
somehow tucking her bodying on top of it.

Anya screeched out, batting her chair at Willow,  
then dived for her favorite Mace. The ex-demon  
continued through to the training room. The  
bottle blonde forsaking her precious money, to  
save herself.

" Jesus! " Buffy recoiled, catching the axe  
Anya threw her. The Slayer backed away. Eyes  
darting away, and then back, as though she  
couldn't stand the sight of Willow.

Willow flinched at her families reactions. She  
had known they'd do this. Why wouldn't they? It  
had taken her a good year to be able to look in  
a mirror longer than a minute at a time.

She slowly, painfully, sprawled on the floor. The  
furless tail tucked close. The little tuff of hair  
at the end brushing against her skin.

Her head lowered onto the floor, and she let out  
a long, sad mewl. Her manical grin gone.

" I used to have such beautiful red fur. Brillant  
red, it would shimmer in the sun, and it was so  
soft and short. You almost couldn't feel it. Clean,  
fresh, with a hint of honeysuckle. " She rumbled  
pitifully, ears falling sadly.

" Now look at me. I'm like something out of a  
slasher movie, o-or those stupid gory horror  
movie's. " She rolled her eyes up to Buffy.  
" Make it fast, I won't stop you. "

" What about me? Don't you think I hava say in  
this? " Tara asked, sitting down by her.

" Buffy slayer. Slayer slays demons. Willow  
demon. " Willow prounced slowly.

" Buffy slays bad demons. Willow good demon. "  
Buffy shook her head. " Okay, I really need  
to stop the Cave Slayer impression. Look, Will,  
you may look all... "

" ...Nightmare in Wonderland? " Xander suggested  
appearing hesitantly, armed with a sword.

" Yeah, but I can see you in there...  
I think. "

" Way to inspire confidince there, Buffster. "  
Xander sat his sword on the table. " Willow,  
Buffy may not be sure, but I can see you. It's  
hard not to. "

" He's right, sweetie. Your eye's give you  
away. " Tara confirmed, placing her hand on  
her head, tendery rubbing her ears.

Dawn and Anya came out of hiding. The two  
eyeing Willow with caution. Though both were  
recovering fast. Being a teenager and ex-demon  
resectively. They were rather hard to keep  
down long.

" Actually you're rather awesome looking. "  
Dawn spoke up. At everyone's silent looks,  
she quickly tried to explain. " In a Gothic,  
Punk sort of fashion. "

" No more Hot Topics for you, young lady. "  
Xander wagged a finger.

" Guys, apocalypse. " Buffy put her axe by  
the sword.

Willow shifted back to human form, shuffling  
back to the table with Tara, and sat with the  
others.

" No more dramatic's Will, explain. " Tara  
scolded.

" Fine. " Willow pouted. " Alice is the Queen  
of Heart's and she's going to be here soon.  
She may or may not destroy the world. "

" Will! " Tara slammed her hand on the table.

" You said to explain. " She innocently blinked.

" For the love of... " Tara pinched the bridge  
of her nose.

" Um, I thought Alice was from Earth. " Buffy  
forehead wrinkled in confusion.

" She is. " Willow nodded sagely.

" And the Queen is from Wonderland? " Dawn piped  
in.

" Uh-huh. " Willow bobbed her head.

" Then how in the name of all that's holy is  
Alice the Queen? " Xander inquired.

" Easy. She overthrew the Queen. "

" Of course, how silly of me. " Xander rolled  
his eyes. " What I don't get is why? Or better  
yet, what does it have to do with the world  
ending? "

" Simple. Alice went 'round the bend. Not in the  
good wholesome Wonderlandish way either, but in  
the manical, serial killer type of way. " Willow  
lazily said, delibrately being difficult.  
" Problem is she'd mentally and physically linked  
to Wonderland so she took us with her. Hence, Hell  
dimension. "

She couldn't help the attitude. It was Tara's fault.  
The blonde had beat her at her own game. The wiccan  
had proven herself to be Willow's equal. As a mate,  
as a magical user, and as an intellect.

So now her pride as the Cheshire cat was making  
her push Tara. To see where the boundaries were.  
To see what the blonde was capable of. To see how  
she would react. How she would handle herself.  
Whether it was a one time occurance, or if she  
was truly capable.

" How strong is she? " Buffy finally asked.

" Glory. " Willow bluntly stated. " Her army  
of Cards are at Adam's level, and the others,  
such as Hatter, are somewhere in between. "

" Oh god. " Dawn paled.

" I didn't touch Dinah when she killed my  
parents. She got back safe. I made sure of  
it. So Alice should be in a relatively good  
mood. " Willow went on.

" Isn't Dinah Alice's pet cat in the books? "  
Tara finally spoke.

" Yeah, still is, but in addition she's also  
her personal assassin. Specializing in fires.  
She's a pyromanic and with very strong magic. "  
Willow shivered, dropping her attitude.

" Dinah know's who I am, human form or not. She  
is smart, high ranking, and is aware her owner  
has been searching for me since I ran away. No  
doubt she reported me the minute she returned. "

" Alice is impatient so she will want to leave  
the instant she can. If she's in an extremely  
good mood, and nothing interefer's with her  
coming here, she'll come alone. I should be able  
to contain the situation if that happens. "

" If she's really so strong, how can you  
stop her? " Buffy asked.

" Not stop, contain. " She corrected. "I'm not  
completely sure of the situation. However, Alice  
had me knighted after I ran. She also kept me as  
Royal Advisor. "

" Wait, how could you possibly know this? "  
Xander wanted to know.

" Rack wasn't just any demon. He was a Deuce of  
Hearts. He had more information, but Wonderland  
magic is weird so I couldn't risk letting him live  
long enough to get it. "

" Fine, so how are you going to contain it? "  
Buffy demanded.

" Alice is after me. I'm her primary goal, and  
hopefully, her only goal. " Willow frowned.  
" My main fear is the Hellmouth. Whatever happens  
she can't find out about it. "

" No one will say a word, right? " Buffy sharply  
eyed the group.

" Right. " Everyone nodded.

" Good, cause you don't want to know what she  
would do if she ever got hold of it. " Willow  
swallowed a lump of fear. " Alice is very...  
creative. "

" What about you? " Tara questioned. " You  
said your Alice's goal. "

" Yeah, but I don't know what kind of goal. "  
She admitted. " The Deuce said she wanted me  
returned, not retrieved. Dinah didn't attack me.  
Yet, I've been working on ways to set Wonderland  
right. "

" So why isn't Alice treating you like an enemy? "  
Xander asked the question.

The question remained in the air for a long  
moment. There was no answer she could give him.  
She had nothing to tell him. She had been away  
from Wonderland too long.

" There is a few things. If it comes to it.  
Wonderlander's are immortal, and Earth weapons  
don't work against them. Should Alice bring an  
army with her, just keep them off my back long  
enough to let me kill Alice. "

" What good will that do? Are you planning on  
overthrowing her as Queen? Is this some evil  
scheme to take over the world? You're going to  
send the demon rabbit after me, aren't you? "  
Anya panicked.

" Anya, Alice is linked to Wonderland, remember?  
If she dies so does Wonderland. " Willow reassured.

" Oh, I get it. " Dawn perked up. " So you kill  
her and her army goes kamplooey. "

" Exactly. No Alice, No Wonderland, No inhabitants. "  
Willow beamed at the teen.

" What about you? " Tara quietly inquired.

" What? " Willow blinked.

" What happens to you? " Tara intently eyed her.  
" You're from Wonderland, so what happens to you. "

" I die. " Willow smiled in a carefree manner.

" No. " Buffy stood up like the general she was.

" Buffy... " She tried.

" Don't sit there acting all selfsacrificy on me  
Will! " Buffy exploded. " I won't lose you to  
this thing. We'll figure out some other way.  
Beside's you said yourself, we not sure if she  
will bring an army with her. "

" But if she does... "

" I don't want to hear it! " Buffy cut her off.

" Damn it, Buffy! " Willow yelled at her best  
friend, standing to meet her head on. " Will you  
shut up?! I'm an immortal cat, who's been alive  
as long as the Earth has stood. It's been a lonely,  
neverending exsistance. Worth far less than of  
your's. "

" You're wrong. " Xander stopped her. " You're  
our family, and in case you didn't notice, that  
makes you worth quite a lot in my book. "

" We will figure this out, Willow. Just give us  
a chance. Please? " Tara begged.

She felt herself crumbling under the combined  
attacks of the Scoobies. It really wasn't fair.  
Several millinium of lonliness had left her  
vulnerable to the whole family thing.

" Fine, I'll wait. For now. " She agreed. " But  
when we get home I'm raiding my emergency potion  
supply. I won't risk having to fight Alice  
injuried. "

" Potion's? " Anya appeared with a gleam.

" Wonderland potions. We have one for healing,  
almost instant magic recharging, deaging, aging,  
growth, shrinkage, etc. " Willow explained.

" How would you like to sell a line of potions  
here? At the Magic Box? I'll give you twenty  
percent? " Anya rubbed her hands together.

" While I appreciate the offer. " Willow dubiously  
stepped away from the extremely excited woman now  
on the verge of cackling. " I'm going to have to  
go with a resounding no. "

" Thirty percent. " Anya grabbed her.

" An... " Xander reluctantly tried to pry her  
off.

" Anya, I can't. The ingridients come from  
Wonderland. To get them I have to sneak in to  
the other dimension and harvest them. It's not  
easy, or safe. Everytime I go there I have to  
fight, and last time, I got into a major  
battle. " Willow reasoned.

" 'Course that's not including how difficult  
the brewing is, or time it takes to make them.  
The easyest one has twenty steps to it, and  
brews for a month. "

" Okay, forty percent, but not a penny more. "  
Anya haggled.

Willow groaned in frustration. " Anya, I have  
five potions left. Five, no more. I'll need  
them for whatever Alice has planned, and there's  
no way I'll be able to harvest more ingridients  
for a long time. So just drop it, okay? "

" Well, for now, at least. " Anya agreed, releasing  
the red head.

" If the floor shows over, I'm going to call Giles. "  
Buffy announced.

" What? Why? " Willow squeaked.

" Because we're in over our heads. " Buffy picked up  
the phone.

" No we're not. We're fine. " Willow disagreed.

" When we start comparing the bad guy to Glory,  
and talking about sacrificing one of the Scoobies,  
then I say we're over our heads. " Buffy dialed.

" Tara, tell her, we haven't researched yet. We  
have to at least research before calling Gile's.  
It's... It's sacriliage... and aren't we mad at  
him for running away. He abandoned us in our time  
of need. So hang up the phone, missy, in fact,  
slam it down on him! " Willow babbled.

" Giles, it's Buffy... No, we're not fine...  
The Rosenberg's are dead... Possible Glory sized  
apocalypse... You wouldn't believe me if I told  
you... Uh-huh... Waaaay over our heads... Less  
than a day if that much... Uh-huh... " Buffy  
twisted at the phone cord. " I suggest grabbing  
everything the Council has on Wonderland, and  
getting back here yesterday... Yep you heard  
right, Wonderland. As in Alice in Wonderland. "

Everyone could hear the thump of the dropped phone,  
and the string of Dear Lords.

" No I'm not joking... Willow can explain everything  
when you get here... Uh-huh... Uh-huh... Right...  
Got it... See you in a minute... " Buffy hung up  
with a strangely bemused expression.

To Be Continued 


End file.
